questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:School for Heroes (online community)
Do we want/need pages for each class? The basic run down is covered here, and I don't think there's much more we can say without listing the assignments (which I would say is very spoilery, and we'd need to have someone from each class working on the Wiki. :\) Grahamburger 04:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :No I guess not, you might have the links redirect to the relevent sections though?Baggins 10:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm personally ok with the spoilers, since I don't have the time for that kind of involvement. Actually I would like to read some synopses of what is involved, and what kind of framing stories that are involved (as long as its the in-universe stuff).Baggins 14:49, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::The assignments are not in-universe, they are real world activities designed to encourage the players to be "heroic" in their every day lives. The only in-universe parts of the game are the freeform RPs of the players in the forum, which will be next to impossible to outline on the Wiki given that they are, y'know, freeform so they don't exactly necessarily fit in with each other or the world at large. Grahamburger 01:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, that actually kinda sucks. :p... I guess ocasional in-universe stuff only really appears in the occasional newsletters. It also rather defies the boundaries and definition of a "game"... :p...Baggins 08:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, yes, I guess it kind of does. :P Grahamburger 17:52, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Hero-U, same universe Well, I personally learned from Corey Cole, that this game will be set in the same universe as Gloriana. Not in an alternate. It's intended to be the same as in the previous games. It's set some 18 years after the events of QFG5. It will avoid the storylines, artwork, text or code from the previous games due to copyright. But they can use names of settings or characters without copyright issues. Especially since much of the names were already from public domain. It's set 18 years after the QFG series. He said this is important as its based on an event that may or may not have happened in QFG5 based on the player's choices in that game. I know, the hero blew himself and the dragon up with Thermonuclear blast ;), or maybe not! In anycase its intended to be set in the same universe of the previous games.Baggins (talk) 12:56, October 30, 2012 (UTC) : If I may present a purely speculative theory (which I've talked about elsewhere, purely speculatively, though I don't remember if I've mentioned it on this Wiki)... it may not necessarily be the Thermonuclear blast. In fact, it may not even matter too much what choice the Hero makes in the end (and I kind of hope they don't specify it too much.) Think about it.... we know that when a magical being is killed, its energy is released into the world. When Ad Avis died, he released enough energy to re-open the World Gate in the Lost City, right? And he wasn't even truly dead-dead then, he just got turned into a vampire. The Dragon of Doom is a being made from magical energy, right? So when it died.... dead-dead died... think how much energy would be released into the world! That'll have long reaching consequences even without adding more powerful deaths like the Hero and Katrina/Erana to it....but with Thermonuclear blast, ohmigosh, can you imagine?! Ugh! I'm so excited for this game!! I NEED TO KNOW! :P Crayauchtin (talk) 18:36, October 30, 2012 (UTC) : The thermonuke was a joke, :p... A reference to an obviously joke ending. But ya Thermonuke would be an even more powerful release of magic into the world, LOL.Baggins (talk) 12:45, October 31, 2012 (UTC)